


deal with deceit

by wubling



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders - RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Confessions, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pining, Shapeshifting, disguises, maybe? - Freeform, room headcanons for Logan and Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubling/pseuds/wubling
Summary: Logan was frankly impressed by Deceit's imitation of Patton, but it gave him a rather unfortunate idea: maybe he could use the "dark side" to practice on?





	deal with deceit

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, these one shots are sort of my break from Camp Sanders while I recuperate. Again though, I'm still very much working on it. I hate to keep y'all waiting for so long but I'm afraid my motivation isn't very lenient with me and...well this IS a hobby after all. I can't expect much.
> 
> I feel like I mostly wrote this as a watch of immediately hopping in on writing about Deceit since I started this soon after his debut, but I think it came out pretty good! Hopefully you will too!

Even the "dark sides" have their own rooms. Virgil has one, after all, and he had it long before his "redemption" arc. Why wouldn't Deceit? Deceit wasn't sure why Logan, the supposed logic of Thomas's mind, was acting surprised to see his room, but Deceit supposed he didn't understand those goody-two-shoe fools that much.

  
Another example: he had no idea why Logan was at his door in the first place.

  
"Ah, Logic. Very nice to see you. Very expected." Though his words were false as usual, obvious and dry sarcasm dripped from each word.

  
Logan coughed, straightening his tie. "I wouldn't be here if I...felt I didn't have to be. So. Let's get this over with." Deceit watched in awe as Logan took a nervous breath in. "I have something to ask of you."

  
"Nervous as...usual? I see?"

  
"You know, Deceit, I'm aware that you're not telling the truth. Do you really have to translate all your thoughts into falsehoods around me?"

  
"You're right. I'll definitely stop."

  
Logan sighed, sounding defeated. "...May I come in?"

  
Deceit stepped aside to let Logan walk into the room. Like the others, his room was very much like Thomas's. Every color was inverted, however, in a scheme that Logan found a tad disturbing, if not simply sickening to look at. They approached the table up against the wall. Sitting down, Deceit watched with amusement as Logan's chair slid out from under him, shooting off into the hallway. He loved all the little tricks he could implement into his furniture.

  
Logan rolled his eyes as he stood, brushing off his clothes. "Childish, but I mustn't get distracted. I'll be in and out as soon as we speak." Deceit leaned forward in response, a Cheshire grin stretching across his face. "Erm...during the last video, you were disguised as Patton."

  
"I don't recall that."

  
"Admittedly, you were...quite convincing. This is the only time I will concede to that. I don't like being wrong at the best of times, but to not realize he was acting a bit off, I...nevermind." Logan crossed his arms. His eyes darted around the room so he wouldn't have to look Deceit in the eye. "My point is that you did such a good job at it that I would...like to request you do it again."

  
Deceit was baffled, but didn't want to pass up this excellent opportunity to tease. "Ah, but I hate repeat performances. Unless it's something utterly important, I can't imagine I'd-"

  
"I need to practice my confession."

  
Deceit dropped the act for a moment. He cocked an eyebrow, his human eye widening and his snake pupil dilating. "...Your confession."

  
"Precisely."

  
"...Fine, I'll bite. What sort of confession?"

  
"You're not unintelligent, Deceit. I'm certain you can...imagine."

  
"Afraid I can't!" Deceit chuckled. "I suppose I could do it though if you're going to be adamant about it. What's in it for me?"

  
"Well...what do you want?"

  
"I'll take a lunch, please." There was a pause. Deceit frowned. "What? I'm serious this time."

  
"Should I even ask?" Logan wondered.

  
"I just enjoy food. And as good as I am at making it..." This was followed by a nervous chuckle. "...I'm just too lazy."

  
"I'm...sure I could arrange that, then."

  
"Excellent. I'll pop by your room later tonight."

  
"...Alright. Goodbye."

  
With that, Logan awkwardly shuffled out of the room, immediately followed by more of Deceit's relentless laughter. If there's anything he loved more than fooling the other sides, it was seeing them squirm, and he didn't even have to try very hard to see Logan uncomfortable! Now he just had to hope that this trend would continue at their next meeting.

 

* * *

 

Not used to being a man of his word, Deceit decided he'd pop in quite a bit later than Logan thought he would. Fashionably late, one might say. Though the mindscape could take any form the sides chose, it currently reflected the real world: the window curtains were blowing in the wind coming from outside. The sky was incredibly dark. Deceit double checked the time, pleased to know that it was nearing midnight. If the other sides weren't asleep, they'd at least be in their rooms.

  
"Oh! Good evening, Deceit! What are you doing up so late?"

  
...Most of them, anyhow. Deceit quickly flashed a false grin as the paternal personality trait approached him. "Morality. What a nice surprise," he sneered.

  
Patton rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah, again with the schtick. You're committed, I'll give you that!"

  
Deceit was surprised by how patient Patton had been treating him so far. Normally any time they speak is an argument, but Patton's always able to come back with a genuine smile as if nothing had ever happened. Deceit thought that perhaps this patience was what allowed Patton to befriend Virgil the way he had.

  
"You didn't answer my question, Dee," Patton reminded. "Looking for a midnight snack or...?"

  
"Certainly. It's not like I'd be visiting anyone this late at night. Particularly not Logic."

  
"Huh! Wouldn't have expected you two to hang out! Hope you have fun! Though, I...suppose that means you've spoken to him today?"

  
Deceit suddenly felt intrigued. "Haven't seen him."

  
"It's just...I haven't talked to him in awhile. Well, whatever. I'll just turn in for the night. See you tomorrow." Patton sighed and walked past Deceit rather quickly. "He wouldn't be avoiding me, would he?" Deceit heard Patton mumble as he ducked out into his room.

  
Deceit took that comment in and tried to process it. It suddenly seemed clear what Logan's issue was, with all the embarrassment and avoidance that it caused. Chuckling as he continued on his way, Deceit inwardly cursed himself for not putting the pieces together sooner. He was surprised the logical one could have crushes at all, let alone on someone so carefree. This would certainly be fun to play around with.

 

* * *

 

"Come in."

  
Deceit opened the bedroom door. He immediately felt a tad uncomfortable in such a place. The room had a practical look that he wasn't used to, both from himself or from the other sides. Its style, if you could call it that, was minimalistic, with a simple desk and furniture of solid colors. The walls were covered in chalkboards; perfect for equation solving. There were a few problems on the boards at the time, but what really caught Deceit's eye were the doodles in the corners. He could barely see them from far away, but it was clearly something Logan wouldn't have done, so he took note of it.

  
Logan was sitting at his desk with a laptop sat in front of him. He typed away for a few minutes as Deceit slowly closed the door behind him. He raised a hand in greeting, not looking away from his work, then waved Deceit closer.

  
"You're late."

  
"Lost track of time."

  
Logan spun his chair around. Deceit could suddenly see how much of a mess he was. His hair was reaching Virgil levels of dishevelment and he looked beyond exhausted. He must have been working nonstop since that morning to look this horrible. Deceit almost felt bad for the guy.

  
Of course, "almost" was the key word.

  
"So how should I do this? Do you need to prepare?" Deceit asked, his usual condescending tone slipping in. "What, do you need your notecards or something?"

  
Logan suddenly stood. "No! I...No. I need to go without, I...need to do it right. That's what practice is for."

  
Deceit rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. His usual appearance slipped away into a spot-on Patton disguise. He heard a distinct gulp from the other man.

  
"Logan! It's been forever!" Deceit cheered.

  
"Y-Yes, it has, hasn't it? Apologies."

  
"Aw, no need for that! I just miss our talks!" Deceit took a few seconds to ponder his next words, grinning ear to ear once he'd gotten an idea. "Boy...you sure seem different since I last saw you!"

  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "How so...Patton?"

  
"I dunno! Something's just...good." Deceit slithered up to Logan and gave his arm a squeeze. "You been workin' out?"

  
Logan pursed his lips. "Deceit, please," he muttered.

  
"And your face- gosh golly gee, you're one handsome man! I could absolutely-"

  
"This isn't what I asked for."

  
"But Logan, isn't this what you want?" Deceit asked teasingly. He brought a hand up to Logan's cheek and caressed it. "I'm sure you'd love for Patton to hold you like this."

  
"H-He wouldn't...I-I mean, you aren't..."

  
Deceit licked his lips. The fangs poking out were the only thing that really separated his looks from Patton's, a thought that made Logan's mind stutter and stop. Deceit wasn't so evil as to cross anymore boundaries, but simply leaning on him like this was enough to make Logan quake a bit.

  
Thoughts swam through his head as Deceit wrapped a familiar arm around Logan's waist. What if this was really how Patton would act if Logan told him how he felt? What if Logan choked like this again? Could he recover from it?

  
"Lo, Lo, Lo...aren't you just a hopeless little mess? I'm sure I'd be with you if-"

  
"HANDS OFF!" Logan suddenly yelled.

  
Deceit hopped back a bit, though one hand still held onto Logan's wrist. "Woah there," he said shakily. "No need for screaming, friend. Why, I was just trying to help, right?" His grin returned as soon as it had left.

  
Logan was sure his face had never been this red. "Deceit, I-"

  
"Everything alright in here, kiddos? I heard a scream and...oh!"

  
Horrified, Logan's head whipped around to catch Patton peeking in through the door. Deceit still held Logan's hand firmly, a bit of a saucy look in his eye from all the teasing he'd been doing. Of course, he was still in disguise as well. Logan could only imagine the confusion Patton must have felt when he saw his doppelgänger flirting like that.

  
Patton's smile became tight lipped. His eyebrows furrowed with concern, but his expression was otherwise still pleasant. "I'll just...leave you two to it...? Don't stay up too much later!"

  
"Patton-" The door closed before Logan could get a word in. He huffed, ripping his hand away from Deceit and hiding behind his palms. "I cannot _believe_ he saw that."

  
"Aren't you supposed to be the intelligent one? You should've seen this coming from a mile away," Deceit mocked. "Ever heard of Murphy's law?"

  
"...I need to go talk to him now, don't I?"

  
"Nah, it'd be smarter to just let him wonder about this all evening." As Logan dashed out the door. Deceit began to hoot and holler behind him. "Oh! I'm still expecting that lunch tomorrow, Lo!" He snapped his fingers and returned to his natural state. "Being so chipper sure is taxing. How does Morality do it?"

 

* * *

 

It's particularly hard to find someone when they can create new areas at will. Arguments between the sides were rough because of this; if someone wasn't in their room, searching was practically pointless. They could create new areas of the home on the fly. When it came to Patton, though, Logan knew he wouldn't be too far. Though a bit air headed, Patton had common sense. It was obvious that Logan would go chasing after him and he would feel bad if he caused Logan to rush around all night.

  
Logan found himself correct as he looked at what was formerly a window. Now, sitting just outside the building, was a large balcony. The rail was covered in a rose pattern etching that added an oddly romantic atmosphere to the scene. As he approached the windy outdoors, he could see Patton leaning on it, chin resting on his hand as he looked up at the night sky. In the stars' light, Logan thought Patton looked quite beautiful.

  
He immediately shook that thought from his mind. "Patton, I have to explain-"

  
"You don't have to explain yet! Stargaze with me for a minute." Logan raised an eyebrow. Patton only tapped the part of the railing next to him in greeting. "Roman once showed me how to make a balcony this nice! I thought it would be dramatic!"

  
Logan couldn't help but chuckle in disbelief. "Are we supposed to be dramatic about this?" He finally walked up to lean on the rail. "I was hoping we could get it over with quickly, actually."

  
"Maybe. Might be more interesting this way though!"

  
"You've been spending far too much time with Roman recently." Logan teased Patton every now and then, but he surprised himself with how fond he sounded now. Did he always sound like this? Maybe he had been too obvious this whole time. Would a confession be redundant? "...Patton, I called Deceit in because...it's not him, it's-"

  
"Logan," Patton interrupted with a wink. "You don't have to use a fake me to be flirty with. You could just ask."

  
"I wasn't flirting! That wasn't...wait, what?"

  
"I said I like flirting with you. I didn't think you liked it though, so I stopped trying. If you wanted to-"

  
"When did you flirt with me?"

  
Patton laughed with a loud snort. "Uh, all the time? Every minute we were near each other? So much that Virgil scolded me a few times, actually!" He blushed, placing his hands on his cheeks as he looked down at the ground. "I thought I was being obvious. I wanted to be obvious."

  
Logan started to laugh too. They were absolutely ridiculous. "I didn't even realize and...the fact that _you_ didn't either! You're the emotional side a-and I kept your silly drawings on my wall for Christ's sake!"

  
"My doodles of oodles of poodles? You kept those up?"

  
"I wouldn't dare try erasing. This is so frustrating, I'm not exactly the best at...wait." He suddenly frowned, looking at Patton with a squint. Patton's smile dropped slightly at the sudden glare.

"Very funny."

  
"E-Excuse me?"

  
"I keep saying I should be able to recognize the difference between you and Patton, but I keep falling for it! Do I just...Do I know him at all? Do I even deserve to be with him if I can't tell the two of you apart?"

  
Patton was silent in his confusion. When Logan turned to go back inside, it clicked. "I'm not Deceit, Lo."

  
"Just stop. You've blown your cover. Patton probably already knew I felt this way...and even if he didn't, it's not like he'd say any of these things to me. I was a fool for trying to woo him."

  
"Logan...Do you really think I'm lying?" Patton grabbed him and spun him around, latching on to his hands and squeezing them tight. "Look at me. I'm the real Patton. I love you, Logan, this is...this is all real."

  
Logan looked uncertain now. He bit his lip as he stared into Patton's eyes. The doubt lingered, but he could also feel sincerity. "Could...Could you prove it?"

  
Patton racked his brain. "What could I say or do that Deceit couldn't? Um...oh! He doesn't cross those BIG boundaries, does he? The physical ones, anyhow, he knows what's going too far. Even if he's messing with you, he keeps some sort of space if it's unwanted."

  
"I would say so," Logan replied. "What's your point?"

  
"My point is that he'd never kiss you!"

  
"He'd- sorry?"

  
Patton giggled again and pressed his lips to Logan's. It was extremely delicate and his lips were soft. Logan felt his heart leap and twirl. His stomach dropped.

  
Logan pulled back quickly. Patton scrunched his nose at the abrupt stop, but quickly smiled again. "Y-You...Patton..," Logan sputtered.

  
Patton laughed. He pried away his hand to point at his own big, dopey expression. "It's me."

  
"...Thank God."

  
"C'mon, Lo!" Patton slowly led Logan back into the house. The balcony slowly faded away behind them, vanishing with every step they took. "We've wasted all that time dancing around each other. I think it's about time we make up all the cuddling we could've been doing."

  
"S-Sounds like a plan, I suppose."

 

* * *

 

Deceit vanished for a few days to prepare plots and think about what sort of lunch he wanted from Logan. It all came to a head on a nice Saturday afternoon. Thomas was taking the day off, so the Sides had less responsibilities and could focus more time on relaxing together.

  
Of course, Roman and Virgil didn't find a teasing man with spaghetti sauce on his gloves to be that relaxing, but they didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

  
"Your hair looks absolutely dashing today, Princey. I think it's a nice departure from the usual style."

  
Roman's hair was messier than usual - Deceit assumed it was bed head - but the fanciful side didn't see the sarcasm and reached up to pet the mangled mess of hair on his head.

  
"I didn't style it...but thank you! That's very kind!" Roman turned to Virgil, who had sunk into the corner of the room when Deceit arrived. "Maybe I should have my hair like this more often!"

  
Virgil didn't want to be the one to try explaining Deceit's lies to Roman, so he ignored Deceit's cackling beside them and said, "Listen, I claimed the messy-on-purpose look first. Your normal hair is plenty dashing."

  
"Aw, you like my hair, Virge?"

  
Virgil sputtered. "I-It's not like that-"

  
"He does," Deceit snickered.

  
"It's the same as the others! Even if it looks nice on YOU, it...wait, no, that's not any better, I-"

  
"Good afternoon, everyone."

  
The three turned to face Logan as he stepped into the common area. He took note of the embarrassment and joy on Virgil and Roman's faces respectively. Then he looked at Deceit, his eyes quickly becoming tired-looking as he watched Deceit messily wolf down more spaghetti.

  
"I take it you're enjoying your end of the deal."

"More like your end of the _meal_!" Patton chimed in from outside. The four sides in the kitchen groaned collectively.

  
Deceit realized the mess he was making and avoided eye contact with Logan. "It's...awful."

  
"Right."

  
With an eye roll, Logan headed for the next room and collapsed onto the couch there. Deceit peered his head around the corner and looked surprised to find Logan wrapping his arms around Patton tightly, lips pressing against the paternal side's forehead. Patton swatted Logan away playfully before curling up against him. By that time, Deceit was beginning to giggle.

  
"So you two actually got together? That'll definitely work out. Say, did you know that breakup rates are actually-"

  
"You know," Patton mumbled as his eyes fluttered shut. "If I hadn't seen you dressed as me flirting with Lo, I wouldn't have known he liked me back. You brought us together."

  
Logan chuckled. "I suppose you're right...Thank you, Deceit."

  
Deceit's teasing stopped, his face freezing up instantly. "Th...Thank you?" he said. "I...what?"

  
Virgil poked his head around the corner, smirking. "Yeah, it's weird to be actually be appreciated, isn't it? You'll get used to it."

  
Deceit gaped like a fish. After one too many attempts at a clever remark, he simply said, "I...I'm going to my room," and scampered away.

  
"Bye, Dee," Patton called behind him. As soon as he couldn't hear Deceit's footsteps, he sighed. "He's a funny guy."

  
Logan frowned, but continued to play with Patton's hair. "Not the word I would use," he muttered. "But yes."

  
"Alright, I should rejoin Roman before y'all get too mushy." As he saluted and walked away, he yelled back, "Congrats, by the way. Glad my dad finally got his man."

  
Logan turned red at that. He tensed up, leading Patton to snuggle against him even more, which in turn made him relax again. He leaned back and closed his eyes to think about this change, think about what it meant to him.

  
Logan decided that Deceit might deserve more than just a bowl of spaghetti for this accomplishment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I wasn't sure how to end this properly. Welp. Hope this suffices!
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please feel free to leave kudos and if you comment, I'll be forever in your debt.


End file.
